Little Rosie
by Vein Creature
Summary: The Ravensmere Guardians never can catch a break can they? What will happen when you add three children to the mixture? What if history repeats itself?
1. One Guardian Gone

One Guardian Gone 

Chapter 1

It had been a year now, since Clare and Mark found the Benison and Mr. Alyward gone through the Seventh Moon Gate. She did miss him. The two of them had a real marriage in the church and now Clare was 9 months pregnant with Mark's child. They were happiest sight anyone in Ravensmere saw but unfortunately, happiness for the Guardians didn't usually last this long. Clare had a bad feeling in her gut but did her best to ignore it. Clare was expecting her baby to come any day now. Clare was always smiling. The town hadn't really changed much except the world was a little bit lighter and brighter now, but maybe it was just Mark and Clare. They both got work done to clean up the estate and made it look nice and well-cared for, for the visitors. The town of Ravensmere was being loved and taken care of.

The faithful day had come and Dr. Sarah McKinnon was delivering the baby.

The room was a small little cozy room, was furnished like a living room, except had things like a stethoscopes and such on a table nearby a small hospital bed. Clare was placed on it. The walls were warm red-ish brown and the floor was wood tiling. There was a bright light over the small hospital bed. Dr. McKinnon, Mark, and Frances were there to be of service to Clare. Dr. McKinnon was dressed in doctor garb was a face with white, latex gloves on. Clare was breathing lamas while screaming in anguish. She was helped onto the bed and was forced to lie down with her legs open.

"It's ok, Rosie," Mark whispered to her as he held her hand and stood by her side while she laid on the hospital bed.

"No. NO!" Clare grunted.

"Yes, Clare, PUSH!" Frances coaxed.

"No," Clare pleaded, her face contorted with pain.

"Yes." Sarah commanded.

Clare yelled and pushed, her face, red. After an hour of labor the baby was born. Clare laughed and cried with relief.

"It's a girl!" Dr. McKinnon announced. She brought over the pink, fleshy thing over to Clare. It was wrapped up in a little blue blanket, she had her Daddy's captivating emerald eyes and little black fuzz on her pinky little head. Clare held the baby in her arms. Mark laughed, jumped, kissed his aunt/mother-in-law and huddled close to Clare kissing her, gently on the lips and looking at the baby. But, something was wrong. Mark could feel it. Clare offered him the baby and he took it and held her close and realized her heart wasn't beating.

"Dr. McKinnon!" Mark shouted and rushed over to her.

Dr. Mckinnon received the child and put it's lifeless body down on the table. She took out her stethoscope and monitored its heartbeat. Nothing. " Frances call an ambulance," She said calmly.

"No!" Clare as she gripped Mark's hand. "NO!"

The ambulance came and Clare was sobbing hysterically, telling them the baby was fine. She grabbed the man's shoulder as he lifted the stretcher with the tiny little thing strapped on the middle.

"NO! Give her back!" She screamed with tears running down her cheeks.

The man was tall, dark, and handsome. He sighed. "I'm sorry Ma'am" He had a strong deep voice. Clare saw them drive away to the nearest hospital, 20 miles from there and screamed her sorrow to Ravensmere and fell on her face. Mark rushed towards her and picked her up.

"Rosie? ROSIE?"

A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Please review! If I get at least 1 review I'll post Chapter 2!


	2. Run Away

**Run away **

_Chapter 2 _

"Rosamund! You come back here right now, young lady!" A stern-looking woman in glasses shouted. She adjusted her square, black-rimmed glasses. She had her hair pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head and a form-fitting, proper, gray business jacket and skirt on, along with her tan nylons and her pointed black short pumps. Her face, pointed chin, pointed nose, long oval-shaped face and black hair, matched her attitude. She was a very tight, stern, strict woman who liked schedule.

"Go, Rosie, go!" Another girl with a small face and brown eyes egged on. She was cheering from the third story window of the "Academy for Girls; Boarding School". It was a large brick building, very nice and orderly looking. It had a fence of iron points and freshly cut grass, even a small fountain in the middle with the founder of the school, looking prominently at the girl in front of her who managed to get away from the current principle... for the third time this week.

Her name is Rosamund. What happened was, she had regained a heartbeat on the way to the hospital, but for the protection of the Benison it was made sure no one had the names or address of Ravensmere. No one could return the child, they only knew that the baby's name was Rosamund Alyward from the sobbing mother. Clare was screeching her name, calling her back. Ravensmere assumed the new Guardian was dead. They had a grand funeral with many flowers and people at the church. Clare was heartbroken. She didn't realize there would be problems until now. She thought it was probably the fault of inbreeding. However, the Kenwards supplied their part of the Trust. Ravensmere could tell their system was crumbling under them, for the fact that the Alywards had produced a girl and Kenwards, a boy. Nevertheless, the two of them were the intended Guardians, which was understood.

Mai and James had a beautiful wedding. Mark and Clare were there a two years before they had their daughter. Naturally, Mai had their child a year after they were married, they named him James. After Rosie was assumed dead, Clare and Mark had another baby, a boy named Brandon, two years younger than James. They were like brothers.

What about Rosie? Chris Stevens felt this enormous amount of pity for the little parentless bundle and took it upon himself to convince a family friend, the owner, to let Rosie in and that he would find a scholarship. She said it was fine, that they had a scholarship for her and that it was taken care of. Now, she was seriously considering that agreement. Anna Anderson, the current caretaker, principle, and owner of the respected academy had her hands full alone with Rosie. She had created trouble ever since she learned the word which was at 9 years old… she's now 17 and creates it much more often. Lately, she's been preferable to running away and cruising around beautiful London. Anna was getting ulcers from this mischievous little girl.

Rosie was laughing and laughing as she ran across the lawn. When she reached the wrought iron gate, she climbed over it, blew the school a kiss, jumped down, and grabbed the side handle of a passing by double Decker, saluted, and rode away. She was average height now and a crazy teenager. She wore her long, straight black hair in a low ponytail and "modified" the academy's uniform. The academy uniform consisted of a below the knees plaid skirt, a white short sleeved polo shirt, red plaid tie, long red socks, and low black sensible pumps. Rosie hikes up her skirt up her thigh, wears red and black tights, loosens her tie, and wears high black boots. Not to mention breaking 10 of the major rules daily. Like gum chewing, dress code, disrespecting the teachers, vandalizing school property, and bringing the opposite sex onto the academy grounds. The one thing she never does is cry.

Rosie walked smoothly up into the bus and smiled at the driver and the driver swerved a little and looked forward. As she passed through the rows of chairs and passengers, many of the guys were drooling over her "developed" body. If they were good-looking, she would smile, wink, or wave, depended on the guy. Rosie sauntered up to the second story and found a seat next to a nurse. The woman looked mid-fifties and tired and was wearing casual clothes. She had a few grays creeping up on her but still had some of her younger beauty. Her purse sitting in the seat next to her and was staring out at the buildings of London.

"Is this seat taken?" Rosie asked the woman. She turned her head and shook out of her daze and paused, dumbfounded, staring at her.

"Clare?" she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Rosie was confused. Maybe she was waiting for some broad named Clare.

"I'm sorry, you look just like someone I know... Oh, of course you can sit here!" She welcomed and smiled.

"Kay!" Rosie laughed and sat down next to her. The lady put out her hand to shake.

"Frances Meredith." She told her and Rosie took her hand.

The fresh air blowing on their faces was lovely. A nice, cool breeze, probably all the way there from the ocean. The sky was a pretty blue for April, clearing up after a recent rain they'd had.

"Rosie. Just Rosie." She explained. Once they let go, there was a long pause, an awkward silence. Frances was examining Rosie and shook out of it again. "Do you live out here?" Rosie asked to spark up conversation with the stranger. Frances shook her head.

"No, I'm actually here to see an old friend..." Frances explained, sort of leaving the statement to hang there, but Rosie persisted.

"Who?"

"Uh, I'm not sure you know him, Dr. Chris Stevens."

"Dr. Stevens? Wow! What a coincidence! He's my mentor, well, guardian, well, whatever he is to me... but I know him!" Rosie concluded. Frances was in pure shock and took a few moments to answer.

"Wait, wait. Guardian?" Frances clarified.

"Yeah, I think. I, er, go to a close by school." Rosie smiled at Frances, an innocent smile.

"Well, do you know which way Chris' hospital is? See, I'm a nurse and..."

"Need some medical supplies?" Rosie finished.

"Yeah."

"Sure. I guess I can take you there. Of course, I'm in a hurry because I have to go... study, later today. I'm having a study session to improve my grades." Rosie lied, really well.

"Well, good for you!" Frances said sincerely and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Thanks!" Rosie smiled. "You, old grandma." She declared in thought.

The bus jolted to a halt and the driver announced, " Walpole lane! Second stop!"

"Well, this is where we get off! We can walk from here." Rosie commanded.

"Alright." Frances hesitated.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story! Thank you reviwers! I promise I'll put up Chapter 3! Let's try to make it to 10 reviews!


End file.
